shadowrunmdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara
Tara '''oder eins ihrer anderen Pseudonyme ist seit langer Zeit - mindestens 2050 - als Shadowrunnerin tätig. Sie arbeitete die meiste Zeit von Seattle aus, hatte aber auch längere Aufenthalte in Berlin, Yucatán und Chiba. Neben ihrer Tätigkeit als Shadowrunnerin betätigt sie sich zuweilen auch als Schmugglerin und Matrixkriminelle sowie Schieberin. Außerdem hat sie eine Zeitlang Söldnerjobs angenommen, tut das aber wohl nicht mehr. Erscheinungbild Taras Alter sieht man der gepflegten, recht jung wirkenden Elfe nicht an, etwas das sie sich bemüht zu erhalten, Nicht zuletzt durch kosmetische Chirurgie, aber auch durch einen gesunden Lebensstil und viel Workout. Nach Maßstäben für Norms würde man sie auf Anfang bis Mitte 20 einschätzen. Sie ist mit 1,78 m eine eher kleine und mit 55 kg Gewicht (ohne Kleidung) auch eine ziemlich dünne Elfe. Biographie Aewnn wurde O'Toole am 21.02.2028 als Kind zweier irischer Auslandsstudenten in Frankfurt/Main geboren. Da die Familie ihrer Mutter (die O'Tooles) erheblichen Druck ausübten, verließ ihre Mutter sie und ihren Vater und entschwand nach Irland, was ihren Vater dazu brachte, fortan zu behaupten, sie wäre tot. Ihr Vater war ein praktizierender Theurge und entsprechend war ihre Kindheit von verdrehten Erziehungsmethoden eines ziemlich einsamen spirituellen Suchers geprägt, was sie im Teenageralter zu offenen Rebellionen und Anarchisten-Träumereien veranlasste und das sowieso schlechte verhältnis zu ihrem Vater noch einmal verschlechterte. Bis zu einem Alter von 14 hatte sie Heimunterricht, dann wurde sie auf einem Internat eingeschult. Die Distanz half beiden, wenn Aewynn sich auch weiterhin cnith als Musterkind entwickelte und auf dem Internat zu einer Truppe Mädchen stieß (es war ein geschlechtergetrenntes Internat), die mit harmlosen Substanzen dealten und andere Schülerinnen terrorisierten. Aewnn wurde da eine derjenigen, die auch mal Mitschülerinnen die nciht zahlen ins Klo stecken oder ihnen neue Kurzhaarschnitte verpassen. Nach ihrem mäßigen Abitur 2046 wollte ihr Vater dringend, dass sie studiert, um etwas ordentliches aus sich zu machen. Daher trat sie der MET2000 bei, die sie aber 2049 flurchtartig verlassen musste, weil sie ihrem Lover gegenüber etwas mehr über die Sicherheit ihrer Kaserne sagte als gut war. Ein Terroranschlag und eine panische Flucht folgten, wobei sie eine Touristin ermordete, der sie ihre SIN unterschob. Ihr Vater tat ihr den Gefallen, diese Leiche als seine Tochter zu identifizieren (außerdem konnte er so seine Lieblingsmethode, mit dem Verlassenwerden umzugehen, anwenden, und behaupten sie sie tot). Aewynn, die sich jetzt Nina Meyr nannte, trieb sich dann ein Jahr in Nordamerika herum, erst in Boston, dann in Denver, wo sie Mitglied in einer Neo-Aztech-Metal-Band namens Los Lobos Locos wurde, mit der sie dann etwas tourte, primär weil sie mit dem Leadsänger zusammen war. Als der sie abservierte, weil sie ihm auf den Nerv ging, strandete sie in Seattle, geriet in einen Überfall und wachte mit Schulden bei einem Doc auf, die sie dann abarbeiten sollte. Schattenkarriere Ihre ersten Schritte im Schattengeschäft hat sie zwar schon 2050 in Denver gemacht - Kurierjobs, Lookout und Fluchtwagenfahrerin - aber erst als sie im April 2050 in Seattle dringend eine fünfstellige Summe abbezahlen musste, glitt sie als Teil einer Crew namens "Split Machine" vollends in die Schatten ab. Diese Runnergruppe, eher berüchtigt denn bekannt, hatte einige Mitglieder mit einer enormen Gewaltneigung, konnte aber nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten in ein relativ schlagkräftiges Team für Konzerninfiltrationen, unfreiwillige Extraktionen und explosive Sabotage geformt werden, die zwar ungebunden blieben, aber viel für Fuchi I.E. arbeiteten. In diese Periode fielen neben mehreren größeren Operationen, um fuchi IE die Übernahme lokaler Konzerne (die BrightLight Corportion, PKE Research, Bull Datasoft, Sol Corporation) zu ermöglichen, sondern auch ein nenneswerter Run, in dem ein irrer Exec ein shuttle kapern ließ um einer gefiederten Schlange, deren Hort er ausgeräumt hatte, zu entkommen (was nciht klappte), ein Einsatz gegen Cyberzombieexperimente der serbischen Regierung, ein Vierteljahr Odyssee und Verschollensein in der Karibik und ein Vierteljahr Aktivität in der ADL nach einem Verrat durch ein Teammitglied (den fiesen Norm-Samurai McClane). Die letzte Aktivität von Split Machine war das Aufdecken eines Komplotts innerhalb der UCAS-Regierung, die einen Krieg mit Großbritannien verhindern will. Leider ist im Zug der Compensation Army-Krise die Führung der Atlantikflotte abtrünnig geworden - etwas, dem Split Machine eher durch Zufall, durch Files die sie bei einer Überwachung von Brackhavenleuten nebenbei fanden, auf die Spur kamen. Letztlich machte sich das Team nützlich und bekam von VP Booth eine ziemliche Belohnung in Aussicht gestellt, die die Hälfte des Teams für den Ausstieg aus den Schatten nutzen. Danach folgten ein eher unerfreulicher Einsatz während Operation Zebra in Berlin - die wahre Natur der Operation wurde weder Tara noch den anderen Söldnern mitgeteilt, was das Vertrauensverhältnis zu ihrem Fuchi-Kontakt nachhaltig belastete. Daher verbrachte sie den Rest des Jahres 2055 als Söldnerin für Matadors 77th Independent Rangers in Yucatán, wo sie aber kaum etwas verdiente und außerdem das erste Mal ihren linken Arm verlor. Sie arbeitete danach lange solo. Nennenswerte Aufträge waren eine Reihe von Artefaktextraktionen für einen irren Elfengeist, die in einem seltsamen und verstörenden Ritual unter dem Ayer's Rock endeten, eine Infiltration einer Winternightzelle (eine Operation, die in einem ziemlichen Desaster endete - unter Einfluss eines Illusionszaubers erschossen die Runner ihren Johnson, einen hochrangigen Mitarbeiter von SK Prime), und gen Ende der 2050er - wieder in einem festen Team, das diesmal aber keinen coolen Namen bekam - eine Reihe Jobs für Herrn Brackhaus, die Beschaffzung eines magischen Artefakts. Trotz anfänglicher Probleme mit SK Prime ist Herr Brackhaus letztendlich mit den Ergebnissen zufrieden. Dieses Team übernahm dann eine Reihe von immer seltsamer werdenden Jobs, die darin gipelten, dass sie von einer Otakugruppe kontaktiert wurden, die mit dem Widerstand der in der Renrakuarkologie eingeschlossenen in Kontakt stand. Sie hatten für die mörderisch-wahnsinnige KI Deus gearbeitet, und man wollte ihnen das Licht zeigen. Das Team sah das Licht und wollte jetzt gegen Deus arbeiten, was sowohl teuer als auch schlecht bezahlt war, Tara das zweite Mal den linken Arm kostete und nach Infiltration in die Arkologie als Teil eines großen Endplans des Widerstands mit dem Tod aller Teammitglieder außer Tara, die knapp entkommen konnte, endete. Seitdem arbeitet sie solo oder in wechselnden Teams, ein drittes festes Team hat sie nicht mehr aufbauen können oder wollen. Auf die Arkologie folgten noch andere private Tiefschläge, so daß 2061 wohl nie ihr Lieblingsjahr werden wird. Sie erledigte eine Vielzahl kleinerer Jobs und baute sich ganz passable Kotnakte zu etwas revisionistischen Söldnerkreisen um eine Bar namens Forlorn Hope auf. Bedauerlicherweise verstarben die meisten ihrer so gewonnenen Kontakte während des New Revolution-Putsches während des Crashs. Tara nahm daran nicht teil, da sie zusammen mit anderen Runnern für einen Trupp Söldner um einen gewissen Colonel McGyver eine Datensammlung, die angeblich ein Backup der Matrix oder zumindest des Seattler Gitters war, zu deren Stützpunkt bringen sollte. Ob dies mit dem New Revolution-Putsch zusammen hing hat sie nie erfahren, da die Runner sich gegen den Söldnerkontakt wendeten, nachdem er sie einmal zu oft bedroht hatte, und das "Backup" einem Trupp Plexgarde übergaben. Nach dem Crash konnte sie sich recht gut anpassen, denn kabellose Netzwerke und das Decken mit Wireless-Technologie waren ihr schon früher nicht komplett fremd. Allerdings hat ihre Abneigung gegen modernere, nanotechnologische Implantate sie veranlasst, für beachtliche Summen eine technisch veraltete Riggerkontrolle zu modernisieren, statt mit modernerer 'ware nachzurüsten. Auch ihre erhebliche Abneigung gegen KIs und Technomancer wurde durch die Ereignisse von 2070 noch einmal vertieft. An Runs gab es wenig wirklich spektakuläres während deiser Zeit - Söldnereinsätze auf mehreren Kontinenten, Schmuggelflüge, Extraktionen, gelegentliche Zugriffe auf Tamanouseinrichtungen oder Überfälle auf Drohnentrucks. Nennenswert udn prägend waren vor allem eine Entführung durch die AG Chemie und etwas mehr als einen Monat Aufenthalt als Versuchsperson in deren KZ im Münsterland, ein abgebrochener Run in Israel, wo die Gegenpartei ihre Spuren druch eine taktische Atombombe vernichtete, und ein run in der Schweiz, wo sich ein Objekt einer Personensuche als Über-Wendigo herausstellte. Während deiser Zeit lernte sie auch Mereth, Lloyd, Borrasca, Tear und Amy kennen. In den Jahren seit 2070 werden ihr mehr und mehr Nähe zu sowohl der Horizon Group als auch den Danaan-Clans von Tír na nÓg (dem ehemaligen Irland) nachgesagt. Zu letzterem hat eine längereFehlzeit, in der sie in Tir na nÓg weilte, erheblich beigetragen, zu ersterem einige Jobs für Horizon, unter anderem einen zum Zeitpunkt des Todes von Christy Daee. Gerüchteweise arbeitet sie gerade an einem Langzeitprojekt Horizons in Asien mit. Fähigkeiten Tara ist ein sehr erfahrene Drohnen- und Fahrzeugriggerin, spricht die meisten Verkehrssprachen sowie Sperethiel und Gälisch und arbeitet als internationale Runnerin. Sie ist ausserdem eine ganz passable Deckerin gewesen, und hat sich - bedingt durch die Vernetzung von Matrix und Devices - zu einer brauchbaren Hackerin entwickelt. Sie ist kein Bull oder Slamm-O, aber als Backup ganz passabel. Sie gilt als kompetent, uneitel und teamfähig, aber auch als sehr nachtragend, und vorsichtig bis paranoid - sie hat wenig Probleme, Kontakte oder losere Kameradschaft aufzubauen, weigert sich aber, Informationen über sich herauszugeben, oder tiefergehende persönliche Bindungen aufzunehmen. Sie ist ausserdem eine begeisterte Rennfahrerin und nimmt gerne und oft an Straßenrennen teil. In Seattle hat sie dadurch einige Bekanntheit erlangt, aber auch in England soll sie schon gefahren sein. Identitäten Tara ist schon lange im Geschäft und hat viel Arbeit, Geld und einige Gefallen in diese Identitäten investiert. Tara Amber Summers Geboren im St. Mary's Hospital, Salem, Boston Metroplex, UCAS, besuchte sie die Dexter Ward Grade School und danach die Innsmouth General High School und schrieb sich danach bei der UCAS-Armee ein, wo sie bis 2053 diente und ehrenhaft entlassen wurde. Danach arbeitete sie bis 2057 für Fuchi Corporate Securit, um sich dann mit Summers Consulting, ihrer eigenen Sicherheitsberatungsfirma, selbstständig zu machen. Sie ist seitdem freiberuflich tätig. Tara Summers nutzt soziale Medien druchschnittlich stark, eher passiv als aktiv, und hat kein nennenswertes Vorstrafenregister abseits von Verkehrsdelikten. Lizenzen: Security Consulting, Jagd, Concealed Carry, smartlink, Synapsenbeschleuniger, Smartlink, Eurosoft Clavicula, Ares Predator IV, Mannlicher Wilderer, Defiance T-250, Savalette Guardian, FN HAR Tara Summer Massachusetts General Hospital, Boston, UCAS, besuchte sie die Jordan Valley Grade School, dann die Alan Shore High School, und studeirte dann am Salem Community college Journalismus. Einige Jobs bei Fax-Services von Fuchi IE (inzwischen aufgelöst) und als Contributor bei mehreren News-Knoten der späten 2050er folgten, dann ihre Entscheidung, als unabhängige Journalistin zu arbeiten. Viele ihrer älteren Arbeiten gingen leider im Crash verloren. Tara Summer nutzt soziale Medien mittelmäßig stark und hat einige Blogs, die hohe Aktivität aufweisen. Lizenzen: Presseausweis, Concealed Carry, Jagd, Smartlink, Synapsenbeschleuniger, Mannlicher Wilderer, Defiance T-250, Ares Predator 4, Eurosoft Clavicula, Radiosignalscanner Ann Myers Geboren im Shepherd Center, Atlanta, CAS, besuchte sie die Medlock Bridge Elementary School und die Atlanta Girls School, um sich danach bei der South Missouri Air guard zu verpflichten, wo sie bis 2053 diente, um dann erst bei Fuchi IE, dann bei Truman Communications als Camcopter-Pilotin zu arbeiten, später als Technikerin in der investigativen Abteilung der chicago Sun-Times, und dann als Drohnenoperatorin bei INN und CelebritCircus. Seit dem Crash (eingetragen 2065) ist sie unabhängige Journalistin. Sie hat ein paar Vorstrafen wegen Insubordiantion, ungebührlichen Verhaltens und vorzeitiger Kündigung aus ihrer Zeit bei Fuchi IE, sowie Behinderung von Polizeiarbeit. Sie wurde durch die National Association of Journalists wegen ihrer aufdeckung des Projekt-Cleansweep-Skandals in den 2050ern in Seattle lobend erwähnt.Sie hat diverse Newsfeeds und -blogs abonniert und betreibt eigene Blogs, die sich um das verlorene Chicago drehen (viele Reblogs). Lizenzen: Presseausweis, Concealed Carry, Jagd, Smartlink, Synapsenbeschleuniger, Mannlicher Wilderer, Defiance T-250, Ares Predator 4, Eurosoft Clavicula, Radiosignalscanner Amanda Kaufmann Geboren im California Hospital Medical Centre, Los Angeles, PCC (damals CFS), ging sie auf mittelgute Schulen in der Freistadt Los Angeles (Rapunzel Girls' Grade School, John Singleton High School) und schrieb sich dann bei der California National Guard als Pilotin ein. Sie diente bis 2053, wurde dann erst von einem kleinen Studio namens Fox Entertainment, dann Truman Communications als Pilotin für die firmeneigene Flotte von Jets angestellt, was sie aber 2057 terminierte. Bis 2063 studierte sie am Santa Barbara Community college Journalismus, um dann als Bebenflüchtling nach Crash und Twins alle Dokumente in seattle ihrer neuen Wahlheimat, wieder herstellen zu lassen. Sie arbeitet hier mehr schlecht als recht als freie Journalistin. Lizenzen: Lizenzen: Presseausweis, Concealed Carry, Jagd, Smartlink, Synapsenbeschleuniger, Mannlicher Wilderer, Defiance T-250, Ares Predator 4, Eurosoft Clavicula, Radiosignalscanner Carrie Richards Geboren im Manchester Royal Infirmary, Mersesprawl, UK, wuchs Carrie in der verrottenden Industriestadt in Mittelengland auf. Hier kam sie durchaus ab und zu mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt, aber diese Akten wurden dem Gesetz entsprechend gelöscht. Sie schaffte es, nach einigermaßen erfolgreichen Schulbesuchen von der Royal Air force rekrutiert zu werden, wo sie bis 2059 diente, um dann ehrenhaft entlassen zu werden. Seitdem verdingt sie sich als freiberufliche Pilotin und Bodyguard, spezialisiert auf VIP-Begleitung und -schutz. Dafür hat sie einige Lizenzen, die in England ncith ganz einfach zu bekommen sind. Lizenzen: Personenschützer-Lizenz, Concealed Carry (nur UCAS, CAS, NAN), Jagd, Körperpanzerung bis SK 8, Smartlink, Synapsenbeschleuniger, Mannlicher Wilderer, Defiance T-250 (nur UCAS/CAS/NAN), Bond&Carrington Elite, Eurosoft Clavicula Implantate '''Winter Systems Plug4 FUP 3 Multi-Slot Chipjack FUP ist ja ein veraltetes Buchsenformat, aber eine sture Elfe will ihre alte Buchse nicht ersetzen. Das Implantat selbst ist Betaware solider Qualität, und kann dank Upgrades auch moderne Datenchips verarbeiten. Liegt im Nacken unterhalb der beiden Datenbuchsen. Wiremasters DualPort™ B Doppelbuchse ''' Diese moderne Datenbuchse in Betawarequalität mit Ektomyelin und gezüchtetem Nervengewebe für bessere Bioverträglichkeit ersetzt ältere Modelle. Da ihre Buchsen im Nacken gruppiert sind, liegen beide Ports direkt nebeneinander. '''CerebroTech cHUD™ Image Link Ein paramilitärisches Imagelinksystem, das als Shared Ressource auch von der Smart eXtended Package genutzt werden kann. Crystal Optics Tycho™ MathChip Diese auf einem Novatech MPX-S basierende Mathe-SPU ist schnell, leistungsfähig und kann hunderte Tasks parallel bearbeiten. Cerebrotech NewFrontier™ Premium ''' Dieses Orientierungspaket mit dem Cerebrotech Zodiac Sattelitennavigationssystem (Kompatibel zu NavStar, GPS und EuroNavSat) ist auf dem Stand der Zeit, wenn auch langsam in die Jahre kommend. Es kann nach wie vor alle, auch anspruchsvolle, Kartenformate verwenden. '''Ares SMART Level II eXtended Package™ Dieses Profi-Smartgunpaket aus einer Smart Level II enabled Ares JJ2 CPU, dem CerebroTech Gunslinger™ Simrig, einem CerebroTech RangeFinder 301 I, und einem Ares Marshall™ Weapon Safety Encoder ist ein Muß für alle Sicherheits-Profis, Großwildjäger und jeden, der sein Heim professionell schützen will! Das CerebroTech RealTouch InduPad-Skinlinksystem, das in das Smart eXtended-System integriert ist, kann auch von anderen Cybersystemen oder separat genutzt werden. Seretech-Honeywell Predator™-M ' Ein übliches Infrarot-Retinaimplantat. Der hier verwendete Seretech Predator-Chip ist auch in seiner neuesten Generation noch ein überaus solides Implantat mit einer hohen Auflösung und exzellenter Temperatur-differenzierung sowie der patentierten Overlay™ Sichtfeldintegratuionstechnologie von Seretech. '''Riggerkontrollimplantat ' Basis ist eine Wiremasters VR-1B-Platine; die Kabel sind gut eingewachsen und der Körper spricht gut drauf an. Chipsatz ist der ELD661.901.e von Vector-Shiawase, dazu ein MCT Serie 33-Zentralprozessor und ein Spinrad TrueSense DNI-Interface. Alles auf UMS2-OS-Standard und voll kompatibel dank Horizon Chrome NT GXM15000 Konverterprozessor. 'Richmond Biomedical Neuromuskulärer Serie 11 ' Ein Basis-Synapsenbeschleuniger hoher Qualität, der zu den frühen Modellen gehört und so gut eingewachsen ist, dass ein Upgrade nie nötig war. 'Bodyline MetaboPerfection™ ' Eine dauerhaft wirksame Biomodifikation, die Geruchsbehandlung in vieler Hinsicht bietet, von behandelter Darmflora für weniger Verdauungsgase und kaum riechende Ausscheidungen über ein paar geringfügige Nieren- und Lebermodifikationen für geruchsoptimierten Substanzabbau bis hin zu gezüchteter und künstlich angesiedelter Hautfauna, die noch einmal Geruchsbildung verringert. 'UniOmni Elegance™ Sehnen- und Gelenkverstärkung, Serie 9 ' Ein altes, aber gut eingewachsenes Modell, bei dem seit seiner Implantation 2055 nie ein Grund für ein Upgrade bestand. 'Universal Omnitech EverLast Hair Colour Treatment (Dunkelrot) ' Ein Haarfarben-Biomod. Gab es im Paket mit mit grünen Augen und Sommersprossen als St. Paddy's Special bei Executive Body Enhancements. '''Potelli Perfect Teint Fancy Freckles (Tír Magic Edition) Niedliche Sommersprossen, die viel zu oft von Makeup verdeckt werden. Gab es im Paket mit grünen Augen und roten Haaren als St. Paddy's Special bei Executive Body Enhancements. Zoé of Milan Modell 120 Bright Green 14 ' Eine modische Irisfarbenmodifikation. Gab es im Paket mit Sommersprossen und roten Haaren als St. Paddy's Special bei Executive Body Enhancements. '''Maison de la Beauté Future 3000 Fingernägel ' Nagelersatz-Implantate mit Rutheniumpolymer-beschichtung, die statt echter Fingernägel eingesetzt werden. Nie wieder Nagelhaut-Rückziehen, nie wieder Nagelbruch, und immer die neuesten Farben und Muster mit einem einzigen Gedanken! 'Baldini Perfumes, Sweet Scents Series, Flowers 3 'shower fresh' ' Eine Duftdrüsenmodifikation, die bewirkt dass ein spezielles Parfüm mit natürlicher Schweißproduktion auf der Haut abgegeben wird. Der verwendete Duft ist ein süßlicher Jasminduft mit einem Hauch frisch geduschter Haut. Mit der Einnahme von Pillen kann das Implantat auch andere Düfte erzeugen oder geruchslos werden. Die Pillen wirken je etwa einen Tag. '''Potelli SilkySkin Full Package Eigentlich eine ganze Reihe Behandlungen in einem Paket, beinhaltet das Full Package komplette Körperhaarentfernung mit Follikelversiegelung (inklusive Schambehaarung), die Ausbesserung von Hautunreinheiten, Knötchen und Leberflecken sowie Narbenentfernung - letztere wird immer wieder einmal durchgeführt. Bringt der Job so mit sich. Seretech V1-A Ein Aztech Biomedical-lizensiertes, persönlich angepasstes hormonelles Verhütungsimplantat, nominell auf Betawarequalität. Es unterdrückt den Regelzyklus und bietet verlässliche Verhütung über ein Jahr. Bekannte Kontakte Tara gilt als weltweit aktiv, allerdings ist sie wohl nach wie vor in Nordamerika, vor allem dem Nordwesten, am besten vernetzt. Ihre bekanntesten Kontakte sind die Schieber, über die sie für gewöhnlich Aufträge bezieht: Cindy Kinsley in Seattle, Herzog Charin Gerard Aylan in Tír Tairngire, Commandante und Rem in der ADL (Rhein-Ruhr-Megaplex), Dr. Ahlheim in der Schweiz, Vincent Faché in Hong Kong und Abu Chalib in Jerusalem. Ihr üblicher Cyberdoc ist Dr. Nathan Kerensky. Sie hat eine langjährige Arbeitsbeziehung mit dem als Mr. Smith bekannten Konzernschieber von Novatech, die sich noch in den Tagen von Fuchi I.E. herausbildete, sowie Kontakte zu elfischen Adelskreisen in Tír na nÓg, Saeder-Krupp Prime und, neuerdings, verstärkt der Horizon Group. Beziehungen zu anderen Personen Im Verlauf ihrer über 20-jährigen Schattenkarriere hat sie diverse andere Schattenakteure kennen gelernt. Zu denen davon, die heute noch am Leben sind, zählen der mittlerweile als Magieschieber aktive Schamane Shadow of a dancing Coyote, der Ex-Decker und Schieber William "Bull" MacCallister, die Ex-Runnerin und Schieberin Zion, sowie die Runner Amy, Josy, Vice, Zion, Tear, Mereth, Borrasca und Lloyd. Außerdem hat sie ein recht dichtes Netzwerk von Runnern, Händlern und Informanten in Seattle und einige Kontakte in Übersee. Neben der ADL sind da vor allem das Vereinigte Königreich und Japan zu nennen. Sie hat Zequotalacs Einsatz beim Einbruch in das SITA schätzen gelernt, sowie Iskanders Fähigkeit, mit wilden Geistern zu sprechen. Mit Bane hat sie sich ein Wochenende in dessen Waldhütte versteckt, nachdem Flower den Johnson verraten hatte. Sie hat außerdem zusammen mit Vicky einen Truck mehrere Wochen durch ganz Nordamerika eskortiert, und mit Crow zusammen einen erfolgreichen Konzerneinbruch durchgeführt, den ein inkompetenter Johnson erheblich erschwerte. Tara war am erfolgreichen Anschlag auf den letzten Betreiber des FreeFall vor Urubia den Slumlord Narcotics, beteiligt, als Gefallen gegenüber Josy. Tara ist Teil des Teams von New Horizons. Hier kennt sie Amy schon länger, und Wild Cat von einer gemeinsamen Schmuggeltour mit Hindernissen entlang der Athabascan-Alaska-Vladivostok-Route. Tara besitzt mehrere Drohnenkatzen (Nightsky, Starlet), eine echte Katze (Serenity) und eine Tyrell-Entertainment Systems C2 Kiitachi Tierdrohne namens Coco. Category:PC Category:Runner Category:Seattle Category:New Horizons